Sonic Battle Royale
by freakdood
Summary: Sonic and friends are tricked into playing a "game" on a deserted island. A twist on the film Battle Royale.
1. A Deadly Invitation

Chapter one 

Sonic checked the invitation one last time. "Building S4...Yup, this is the place." he said quietly to himself as he gazed at the large metal door in front of him. As he reached for the door handle, he heard a collection of familiar voices, one he could pinpoint for certain was his intellectual friend Tails. There were several other voices, but they were too unclear to decipher.  
He opened the door to find that he wasn't the only one to have received an invitation; in the large, windowless room Sonic found two rows of chairs and desk, one row having six seats, the other five. Nothing special here, but it was who was sitting at these seat that took Sonic by surprise. His suspicions of Tails being in the rooms were correct. He was seated to a good friend of his, Cream, who was sitting on the left hand edge of the first row. The fox and rabbit looked to be conversing, with Cream nodding every so often. Sonic only caught a few words of the conversation, one being "top secret". One seat across from Tails was the one person he knew he'd have to sit next to, his #1 fan Amy Rose. Her body language spoke for her, both arms on the desk in front of her, one raised with her cheek in her hand, her eyes staring towards the empty wall that faced her. She looked clearly bored, but Sonic knew that she'd soon be occupied, unfortunately for him. Sitting on the table right of Amy, with her with her legs crossed, was the one person that Sonic, being a male, could never miss. Rogue then slipped of her long glove, pulled out an emery board from her pocket and started filing at her long, claw-like fingernails. The next row proved to be more interesting. on each side of the row were both of Sonic's fiercest rivals, both didn't seem too pleased to be at this meeting. The nearest to Sonic seemed pissed that he had to leave his post by the Master Emerald, his arms crossed and his foot tapping. The furthest away from Sonic seemed just as annoyed, his arms also crossed, his feet still though. His dark head was tilted down and his eyes closed: he obviously didn't enjoy being here. In between the two was one trio Sonic never expected to see, but their presence may of explained the unrecognised voices earlier. Espio looked to be talking to Charmy, who needed to stand on a desk to reach Espio's eye-level. Vector wasn't joining in with his teammates conversation, instead he had his feet on the desk, his arms behind his head and his headphones over his ears. The only words he did speak were the mumbled lyrics to his favourite band's songs.  
As sonic stood in the doorway examining the contents of the room, everyone bar Shadow turn their head toward him. Most continued their activities after a couple of seconds, but one stopped them to greet the hedgehog. "Hey Sonic! You got one of those weird invitations too?" Tails enquired.  
"Yeah, I thought it was a party or something, but I suppose thinking about it, not too many parties happen in military buildings miles from the city." Sonic replied with a smile on his face. Cream let out a giggle.  
"well whatever we're here for," Tails started, "it's gotta be important if they invited us all here like this." Sonic sat in the seat between Tails and Amy, turning his chair to favour Tails. Amy eyes never left Sonic since he entered, and even though his back was turned to her, she continued to stare into his deep blue fur. She started to stroke one of his quills with her finger. " So Sonic, wotcha doin' after this meeting?" Amy asked the object of her affection. Sonic turned his head to face Amy and replied "I can't go out with you Amy if that's what you're asking, I'm...eerm...helping Tails out with repairs on the Cyclone, isn't that right Tails?" Tails gave Sonic the "don't drag me into this" look, but he knew he had to help his friend out. "Yeah he does, he needs to help me install the new hydraulics system, sorry Amy"  
"Oh okay...Another time maybe"  
"Maybe." Sonic replied without thinking.  
Just as Sonic ended the conversation, the door opened again, but this time it was a human, dressed in army uniform, who entered. He was pushing a T.V stand which housed a T.V and a V.C.R, and on top of the T.V there was a large metal tray. Everyone watched as he pushed the stand into the middle of the room. Rouge quickly pulled her glove on and sat on the desk behind her and vector turn his music of. The human started to speak. "Good morning. I'm General Samuel Orridge and before we begin I need to take a register of everyone who's present, so if you could please answer your name as I read it..." He went on to read out everyone's name, and as he had asked, they answered with a simple "here". But there was one name that failed to receive an answer. "Big?" The room fell silent.  
"Is there a Big here?" The silence continued.  
"Okay, does anyone know of a reason why Big isn't here"  
"Eerm, mister general sir," Cream began cautiously."Big can be very forgetful, so maybe he forgot to come"  
"I see..." The General walked out of the room, pulling out a mobile phone as he did and being careful to close the door behind him. Everyone fell silent again, trying to pick up on what he was saying. The only person to hear the General clearly though was Rouge, she could hear every word that left his mouth clearer than everyone else put together, and she heard some rather interesting things:  
"Sir, there's one missing, should we continue as planned...Yes sir, what about the truant...Ok, I'll send a team to scout for him." This unnerved Rouge and she started to become quite pessimistic. What was going to happen to the small group in this room? Well she couldn't escape now. The only exit was the door, although there were some air vents, but they were much too small for anyone to fit through. The General re-entered the room and picked up the metal tray from on top of the T.V. "Now, if anyone has any items on their person, could you place them in this tray." he walked around the room and collected Amy's Piko Piko Mallet, Rouge's emery board, Espio's shuriken and Vector's personal stereo. The General placed the full tray on Cream's desk and proceeded to insert a video into the V.C.R.. He switched the T.V on, walked to they door, pulling out a remote from his pocket, and told the group "Pay close attention to the video which you're about to see, follow its instructions and take it seriously, this isn't a joke." He pressed play on the remote and left the room, being careful again again to close the door.  
The T.V went black for a moment before a picture faded in, showing a woman dressed in formal Military uniform. She went on to tell the group of the "game" they're about to contend in:  
"Hello, and congratulations on being selected for this game of Battle Royale! If this is your first time playing this game, listen closely to the rules and guide lines." A game? They gathered everyone here, in an old military building nearly 40 miles from the nearest town just to play a silly game? Tails knew there had to be a twist in the game, and he knew that it wasn't going to be anything they expected.  
"When you enter the game, you will be given only a satchel filled with three things," she held up a mustard coloured satchel and pulled out the objects she said, "you will find a map of the game area, a pencil and a weapon, different for every person." at this moment she pulled out a 9mm calibre pistol. "That weapon has gotta be fake." Vector said to the rest of the Chaotix. "I mean what do they expect us to do, kill each other?" They chuckled at this remark, only to be hushed by Knuckles, who was starting to get impatient. "Each contestant will also be fitted with a collar around their necks that will explode if they stay in designated danger zones. The main aim of the game is to kill your opponents, if you are the only contestant alive, you win! But if there isn't a winner in 3 days of combat, all of the contestants will be killed. Good luck!" The Video finished. Everyone was clearly stunned by this idea of a game. "What the hell is this, some kind of sick joke!" Amy exclaimed, who was now on her feet "The General said to take this seriously..." Tails scared himself by saying this. Sonic got up of his chair. "I think I'll decline their offer, I'm not in a playful mood." He walked to the door. Rouge's ears then picked up a strange hissing sound coming from the air vents she noticed earlier.  
"GAS!" Rouge shouted, "This place is filling up with gas!" Everyone started to feel more and more drowsy as more gas filled the room.  
"I feel sleepy..." Charmy said dozing off.  
"Me too..." Cream replied falling back into her seat. "Sonic we gotta get..." The gas took hold before Tails could even finish his sentence.  
"Enough of this!" Knuckles got up from his seat and raised his fist to punched the door, but he fell asleep before he could connect with the door.  
"Sonic..." Amy was the next to fall under the gasses spell, flopping onto the desk behind her.  
Amy!" Sonic ran to where she fell but didn't even make it half way before collapsing. At the time Shadow was the only one awake; he stared at everyone who had succumbed to the gas.  
"Pitiful life forms." he said spitefully while walking towards when, he too, gave in to the gas. The flow of gas stopped and the door opened to let five men in gas masks enter the room, one being the general.  
"Let's get these...things on the transport, I want them on the island by midday."


	2. Let the Game Begin

Chapter Two 

"Wakey wakey! Three days to kill or be killed, so jump to it"  
Sonic eyes slowly opened to reveal the sky. It seemed to be a clear day, but it was cloudy back at the city. Sonic sat himself up and quickly scanned his surroundings. He seemed to have been dumped on a large forest track, going in miles in both directions. During his scan he found a small, green satchel. This sent a shiver down Sonics spine. "Oh no..." He now knew for sure that he was a contestant in this "game". Sonic could never kill anyone who was in that room, but there people in that room who would want to kill Sonic. He knew he had to escape, so he rummaged through the satchel to see if there was anything that could aid him in his escape. Like the video, he pulled out a map (the title at the top of the page being "game area"), a pencil, but, unlike the video, he didn't pull out a pistol. Instead Sonic pulled out a small telescope that could be concatenated. "How am i suppose to defend myself with a telescope?" he thought. he pulled himself up, threw the strap of the satchel over his shoulder and decided to survey the area with his newly found telescope. He looked down the road and found that he could make out where the trees stopped, the edge of the forest. He check the opposite direction, where all he could see were trees, but there was something on the road. It ran at Sonic and as it got closer it came more apparent what it was.  
"Amy?" He lowered the telescope.  
"Sonic!" Amy shouted as she jumped on Sonic and hugged him, almost choking him. As she embraced Sonic he saw a pistol in Amy's grip. He prised out of Amy's grip and said "Amy you got a gun"  
"Yeah," she replied "but don't worry, I'd never shoot you"  
It was then when Sonic noticed the collar around Amy's neck. It was black in colour, apart from the small, metal box at the front of the collar, which had a small red light in the middle of it. Sonic check his neck and found that, he too, had a collar. Sonic knew that if he stood any chance of escaping he would have to get this collar of, and he knew just the boy that could do it. He started to walk to the edge of the forest.  
"Sonic don't leave me on my own!" Amy cried.  
"You'll be alright, you have a gun. All I have is a telescope"  
"Sonic how could you! I've never fired a gun in my life and you're gonna leave me here while the others try and hunt me down"  
Sonic sighed. Amy's guilt trip seemed to have worked. "Ok, you can come with me, under one condition"  
"Anything." Amy answered "You treat me as a friend. None of this marriage proposal stuff or asking me to go out with you"  
"Ok" Amy agreed. They both walked to the edge of the forest together, Sonic explaining that they needed to find Tails so he could get the collars of and escape. Amy told Sonic that she'd help in anyway she could, and they resumed walking.

* * *

"Wakey wakey! Three days to kill or be killed, so jump to it"  
Shadow opened his eyes. He found himself lying face first in the grass, so he quickly raised himself to his feet. he looked around and quickly came to the conclusion that he was in the eye of a deciduous forest. He recovered the sandy yellow satchel from the floor and rooted around in it, trying scavenge something of use. He pulled out the map and pencil, but was quick to discard them, what he want was laying flat at the base of the satchel. He pulled out a small and extremely sharp circular saw blade. "Perfect." he thought, with a smirk on his face. Shadow started to silently glide through the forest, look for prey. He was out to prove that he was, truly, the ultimate life form.

* * *

"Wakey wakey! Three days to kill or be killed, so jump to it"  
"Ugh, where am I?" Rouge moaned as she slowly opened here eyes. It was almost pitch black where she layed. She stood up and almost knocked herself out, it turns out Rouge's starting point was a narrow, dark, damp cave.  
"What d'ya know, the Bat's been dumped in a cave. how inventive." Rouge mumbled to herself. In the cramped cave she constantly saw a red light infront of her. Acting on her suspicions she felt around her neck to find the collar the video talked about. She tried to pull the device, but she only achieved in giving herself neckache. She didn't want to stay in this cave any longer than she had to, as water was dripping into her ears. As she was starting to walk out of the cave, Rouge knocked something with her now muddy boots. She picked it up to find it was a satchel like from the video. She moved more into the light before she peered into it to find what had recieved. She pulled out the standard map and pencil, but she also found a small stun gun which fit perfectly into Rouge's hand. Being a goverment agent, she was familiar with such arms, and was quick to test the stun gun, flicking the safety switch and squeezing the trigger. One hurdred thousand volts passed loudly between the two probes in a constant, bright blue spark.  
"Nice." She said with a smile on her face. She disarmed the stun gun and wandered out of the cave. "Hey, if i'm gonna die here, I might as well give this as good as i got." She kept thinking to herself. "If Rouge the Bat is going to hell, she's gonna drag as many people as she can down with her"

* * *

"Wakey wakey! Three days to kill or be killed, so jump to it"  
"Ugh...what?" Knuckles moaned. He quickly opened his eyes. This wasn't the room, or the city, not even Angel Isle. He jumped to his feet to find he was in the centre of a small abandoned village. He looked in the windows of the small houses to check for any signs of life, his efforts wasted though. He entered one of the houses to take a closer inspection. What he found was a house that seemed like it was only lived in a couple of hours ago, even the stove was warm. He wandered back outside and noticed a small, dark green satchel close to where he was dumped. He decided to see what he could salvage something of any use from it. All he discovered, though, was a map and pencil. He did find a weapon though, an UZI machine gun. He looked at the gun like it was some kind of alien technology. Was this some kind of trick, those fools giving him a weapon he can't use? Well he wasn't going to leave it here for some half witted dope to use for death and destruction. He grabbed both ends of the gun and started to bend it. After a short while he snapped the gun clean in two. He threw both pieces onto the ground with considerable force. Anger started to build up in Knuckles. "What do they think we are, some kind of primative animal that they can ship to an island to kill eachother?" It was then one of his rear quills felt something foreign on his neck. He enquired further with his mitts and discovered that he had been given a collar. This only fuelled Knuckles' rage further. He grabbed each side of the collar with his mammoth hands and started to wrench the collar of his neck. It was stronger than he first thought, so he gave it everything he got. He kept pulling with all his might until the collar finally gave way and broke at the hindge between the strap and the metal box. Still at the peak of his rage he threw the broken collar far into the horizon, not caring where it land. He turned on his heel and ran into the forest surrounding the village, not letting anything stand in the way between him and the Master Emerald.

* * *

"Wakey wakey! Three days to kill or be killed, so jump to it"  
"Hey, where did that come from?" Tails said to himself. He'd already been awake for some time and had already sifted through his satchel, finding the usual map and pencil and also 7 heavy military issue hand grenades. He had already worked out his location on his map, near the bottom of the mountain next to a calm, clear river. He looked around, looking for the source of the message when he found a tiny speaker straped to one of the high branches on a tree. He climbed up to the speaker and pulled it down. Tails thought that the magnet buried internally in the speaker might serve some purpose, so he smashed open the speaker with a rock which was washed downstream. As he was inspecting the small, round magnet, it slipped out of his hands, only for it to be quickly attracted to the metal front of the collar.  
"Hmm, interesting." He thought, making a mental note of this find. He carefully removed the magnet, making sure he didn't detonate the collar, and placing it in his bag. At the same time he pulled out his map and checked his route. If he followed the river to the sea, there surely had to be a boat to escape on, maybe even a sea-plane. He picked his satchel and started to follow the river towards the sea, and hopefully towards a way of this island.

* * *

"Wakey wakey! Three days to kill or be killed, so jump to it"  
Cream heard the sound of waves crashing against the beach. She rubbed her large, brown eyes and sat herself up. She found herself on a long, sandy beach. On any other occasion she would of enjoyed a stroll on the beach, but she knew that today wasn't the day to make sandcastle or take a paddle in the sea. The solitude started to unsettle Cream; she'd never been truly alone before, she was always had her chao companion Cheese or her friends by her side. She raised onto her feet.  
"Tails...Mister Sonic...Amy...Mister Knuckles..." She called out, her volume and hope decreasing after each name. Fear started to fill Cream. She was all alone on an island with people trying to kill her. She nearly broke down into tear, but she knew she had to keep hope, there were people out there who'd never harm her, even protect her. She began to walk down the beach until she remembered something about a satchel. She counter-faced to find that behind where she layed was a dark green, almost black satchel. She jogged over to it and took a look inside. As with the rest she found a map and pencil, but at the bottom of the bag is what sent a giant chill through Creams entire body. What she found was a large, silver Colt Python revolver. She picked it out and layed it on her hands, finding it heavier than she first thought. She never seen a weapon like this before. Here, laying in her hands, was a tool with one sole purpose, but she knew what she had to do. Cream placed the gun back into the satchel, tossed the strap on her shoulder and re-trod in her footprints down the beach with hope that she'll find her friends soon.

* * *

"Wakey wakey! Three days to kill or be killed, so jump to it"  
"You say something Vector?" "No that was just the PA system, remember the speakers i pointed out?" Vector and Charmy have already been awake long enough to meet eachother. Vector walked down the dusty track, his Bee friend buzzing by his head, each carrying their aquired weapons. Vector was lucky enough to have gained an old M1 Garand rifle which he rested against his shoulder. Charmy, on the other hand, was carrying a small and exeedingly sharp throwing knife. He started to wave it about and stab the air with it and almost cut of Vector's eyebrow.  
" Hey! Carefull with that knife, it's the others you wanna kill, not me!" shouted Vector "Sorry." Charmy said, and went back to examining the knife without decapitating the air. There was a long silence. Charmy had a puzzled look on his face.  
"Eer, Vector"  
"Yeah"  
"What's the plan again"  
Vector sighed. "Ok, I'll tell you it again, but this is the very last time, no more re-tells"  
"Ok ok" Charmy agreed.  
"Alright, the plan is that we rendezous with Espio, after that we find the source of those P.A announcments. We shut this operation down, we collect our reward from the President and we a life of luxury. You get that"  
"yup, but what about the others, are we gonna kill 'em like the video said to"  
"If they get in our way yeah"  
"Well if they do I'll be ready!" Charmy confidently said stabbing the knife against the air again. Just then Vector noticed something in the middle of road. He continued to watch it as he walked up the road until Charmy saw it too.  
"Hey Vector, what's that in the road?" He asked.  
"I dunno, but be carefull, it could be a trap." Vector then realised what it was in the road. White gloves with black cuffs, purple and black shoes, again, with black cuffs; It was Espio's attire. Charmy, once again, became curious.  
"Hey Vector, why has Espio left his clothes in the middle of the road"  
"I don't know," answered Vector "but I think we can safely say he knows what he's doing"  
"Hey, maybe we can use his stuff for a trap!" Charmy pointed out.  
"Good idea! We can use it to lure people, then BAM!" Vector shouted, personifying an explosion. He took the shoes and gloves and stuffed them into his satchel. They carried on down the track.  
"Hey Vector, do you think we can take 'em down"  
"Of course. We're Chaotix. We'll get through this no sweat." 


End file.
